


Not again!

by Takame



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takame/pseuds/Takame
Summary: [Art Fill] Hogwarts AU: Slytherin!Tony keeps trying new experiments in the potion lab that keep exploding. Gryffindor!Steve is horrified and is trying is best to keep Tony from killing himself.





	Not again!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenshincha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/gifts).



> This is for kenshincha, happy holidays!! I really enjoyed this prompt of yours and just had to draw the potential aftermath; I can imagine Steve leaving his duties and running to Tony's aid when he hears that the potions lab is on fire....and them promptly carrying Tony out of danger. ;) Just another day at Hogwarts haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
